


Child of Hope

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childbirth, Established Finn/Rey, F/M, Kidfic, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Parent Finn (Star Wars), Parent Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey and Finn become parents.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Allbingo, Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Child of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Pregnancy
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two lines.   
  
Rey steps away from the pregnancy test, surprised just at the sight of it. It’s...well, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared.   
  
But she’s also excited. Having a child of her own, a child of her and Finn...there’s no one else, in the end, she’d rather have a child with.   
  
Even telling Finn, and feeling him hug her, breaking apart to share their joy, their worries, in words, Rey knows that this child is a piece of both of them. In that child, a hope for a brighter future.   
  
***  
  
There is something about having something alive and growing inside her that is enough to scare Rey and invigorate her all at once. Mostly scare. She has no reference for parenting outside her own parents — and she didn’t know them long. And they made decisions that she can understand, but it doesn’t mean that it didn’t cause damage. So much damage, actually.   
  
She wonders if her unborn child can hear her thoughts, even in the womb.   
  
Gently, Rey puts a hand to her belly. “Hi,” she says. “I’m Rey. I’m your mama.” Then, “So, you can say anything to your unborn child, can’t you?”  
  
Silence.   
  
“Your daddy’s a good man. A wonderful, caring man. I can’t wait for you to meet him...to meet all of us.”  
  
***  
  
Finn joins her later, placing a hand to her growing belly (Rey isn’t used to her stomach being anything else other than flat), grinning as he feels the baby kick. “Whoever they are, they’ll be as much of a fighter as their mama,” Finn says, smiling.   
  
Rey laughs. “And as fundamentally good as their father.”  
  
“Good.” Finn repeats it, almost like he’s trying to believe it himself.   
  
Rey squeezes Finn’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, Finn,” she says. “One of the best.”  
  
She doesn’t know if it’s the usual emotional highs and lows that come with pregnancy or what when tears spring to her eyes.   
  
***  
  
Their Nerys is born — brown hair like Rey’s, skin that is a mixture between Rey’s and Finn’s, coming out as a light brown shade. Nerys Skywalker. Their little heroine. Even as Rey holds her, Finn looking on, Rey takes her in — their baby, looking up at them with impossibly wise-looking eyes. Rey wonders how long it took for Nerys to be born in this time, after they’ve lost so much.   
  
“She’s beautiful,” Rey manages to whisper. “She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and we made her, Finn..."  
  
Finn beams. "I know.” Then, “She has your hair.”  
  
“She has a little piece of both of us."  
  
The door bangs open, and Poe, Ben, Rose, Jannah, Zorii and Jess all seem to be fighting for a way in. Ben speaks. “Are you okay? I left Leia with Threepio so I could come see you — ”  
  
Rey rolls her eyes good-naturedly at her cousin. (Her cousin. After Tatooine, coming back and seeing he’d come back to Ajan Kloss...she didn’t think it would happen. That she’d get her family back, and form a new one) “I’m fine.”  
  
“Give my wife some space, Ben,” Finn says, but it’s more good-natured than it would have been long ago. They’re learning. They all are.   
  
"Okay,” Zorii says. “Come on, people; the lady just shat a human out of her body.”  
  
Rey scoffs in surprise. “Zorii! That’s no language to be teaching my child!”  
  
“Just wait ‘till the teenage years; they’ll be dropping K-bombs like it’s a comma...”  
  
Rey throws a pillow, playfully, at Zorii. “Out.”  
  
They leave. And Rey ends up giggling despite herself. Finn joins her. Little Nerys Skywalker looks up at them curiously, almost as if wondering what, exactly, is going on.   
  
***  
  
Nerys is smart. Incredibly. Just learning how to walk, to talk. It’s when she’s five that she asks for a story, about her parents and how they helped save the galaxy.   
  
Rey pauses. She doesn’t know how to explain. But Nerys — even as Nerys looks at her with those earnest hazel eyes that are so much like Rey’s...Rey supposes that she and Finn are all but putty in their daughter’s hands.   
  
“Okay,” Rey says, smiling. “Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away...” She pauses; does that sound right? It at least sounds epic. “There was a princess. A princess who had no clue as to her identity. And she was hidden away on a desert planet from her grandfather, an evil emperor with the powers of magic at his disposal. His son, the prince, was kinder than his father and took a scavenger to be his wife. He did it because he fell in love with her, because she was good, brave and true, and she saw who he was and loved him all the same for his pure heart, separate from his tyrant father.”  
  
“Grandma and Grandpa?” Nerys says.   
  
“Yes!” Rey says, beaming. “The princess had to survive as a scavenger since she was your age, Nerys, and she grew up into a warrior oblivious to her own identity. And then she met the soldier, the defector from an evil empire that could have been...”


End file.
